Love and Glory
by DRAGONGHOST
Summary: Naruto is kidnap by aliens after leaving with Jiraiya and spends the next two and a half years as one of the most famous gladiators in a vast empire. But when he is reunited with someone precious from his past, he leaves the arena and returns to the ninja world. Now, with you as the audience, he fights for the world's peace, his ninja way, and Sakura's heart. NARUSAKU FOREVER


Prologue

Hey guys, my name is DRAGONGHOST. But call me DG for short, or whatever tickles your fancy. Any way I am so happy and excited to meet you, readers and believers of narusaku. It's been a long time coming, but I finally manage to work up the nerve to write a naruto and sakura fanfic. Never before have I attempted to write a fanfic on anything dealing with naruto, yet I've always wanted to. It been one of my greatest goals to make one ever since I became a writer. And now that I'm finally here I'm just so excited. You can't tell but my heart is racing while I'm typing this prologue for you. But anyway, it's about time I give you what you came for.

Ladies and gentlemen. I give you, my very first Naruto fanfic and my very first of many Naruto and Sakura fanfiction.

* * *

Space.

It is a dark, cold and harsh area that does not contain matter or life.

All is quiet like a stone in a windless valley.

All is dead in the endless night.

The eight planets(nine for the Pluto lovers) revolved around the sun in a way that was graceful and majestic. The yellow star's light radiated across the solar system and on the planets, causing shadows to appear on the parts that were not facing the sun.

In many ways, it was beautiful. And the despite the freezing temperature and emptiness that between the planets, it felt as if the solar system was alive in its own way.

The most noticeable out of all the planets, was earth. Though dwarfed by the gas giants, it was the largest of terrestrial planets. Another aspect was its moon. No other planet in the solar system had a moon like the earth. The comparison in size was the greatest out of all the planet.

Yet this is not what makes the earth so wondrous. Rather it was the many colors it contained which made it so unique. Blue oceans, green forest, brown deserts, and white arctic ice lands. Earth had it all, not to say that the red mars or the blue Neptune weren't beautiful themselves, but earth was unique enough to surpass all the others.

The moon revolved around its planet without question or hesitation and on time. For many cycles it continued this routine undisturbed.

But that would soon change in a moment.

The moon, which had been on its usual route in earth's orbit, began to slow down. Though you might not have noticed because the moon is slow to revolt around the earth, the satellite stopped in its orbit around earth. Something had stopped it in its tracks, some invisible but powerful force which held it in its place. Then the space near the satellite began shifting and changing. Disoriented shapes and patterns appeared as if to confirm that this area in space was different from all the rest.

Then the disoriented space turned into a glowing circle of light. Inside was a tunnel filled with a rainbow of blue and white lights. Then, in a flash, a large shadow that looked as if it was being stretched more than a rubber ban streaked through the tunnel of amazing lights with incredible speed. As soon as it reached outside the edge it stopped and transformed into an even larger object within the blink of an eye. This new object floated slowly away from the gateway which began to disappear into dozens of little pieces of light.

It was huge, nearly half a mile long and a quarter on a mile wide. From above and below it was stretched octagon, almost like a snowboard. On the top part, however, was a building three stories tall sitting in the middle.

This was a space ship from another galaxy millions of light-years away. It's journey was a long and hard one which had taken a few loses on its body.

And yet, its travels may not have ended without some sort of results.

A diamond in the rough.

* * *

On board the bridge of the ship, things were as busy as a bee hive. Sparks were flaring from electronic equipment all around room and wherever else it was possible to hold and create a charge. And it was filled with a lot of equipment that could do just that. The place was so huge it was a surprise

Thanks to its size, in fact, the bridge was separated into a lower half and a upper half.

On the lower half humanoid figures in black suits were sitting at holographic computer screens typing on crystal keyboards that had a ghostly glow. There were three rows, each containing five to seven personnel operating on the their screen. They were checking for damage that may have occured during their warp across.

Needless to say, it was pretty obvious that ship had taken on some damage as sparks flew and hissed through the air and walls.

"Waaahh" cried one figures "that smarts like hell."

"We've suffered twenty percent damage to the ship in whole, twenty percent of that goes to the warp drives, thirty to our hull, and fifty to our engines."

"It's hard to get a clear reading on our navigational systems."

"MY GOD, this is it! We're FUC-"

And just like that, the crew of the lower half went straight back into chaos. It's understandable once you think about, the damage to their ship was slightly worse then what they expected. It was an actual risk and high possibility that travelers such as these could become trapped deep in space and far away from their home. If they couldn't fix the damage that was done then could end up living a life that is almost non existent. Any memory or knowledge of them would be that they disappeared, never to be seen again.

The chaos that they were starting to slip into would only prove to further their demise.

"**SILENCE!**"

With that command the entire crew of lower half of the bridge grew quiet. And by a silent rule they turned around and looked towards the upper half of the bridge.

In the upper half bridge, there was a single platform that stretched out till it touched the exact center of the bridge as a whole. On it were three other figures clad in black suites of their. An extremely large person with a well built body standing on one side and wearing a mask of a wrathful face, a tall and lean figure on the other wearing a mask of a smiling face, and finally a small figure, with a mask of a face of neutral calmness, sitting in a crystallized chair between both of them.

The large fellow on the right stepped forward, claiming to be the one who issued the order."You are all scared by the unfortunate outcome of using the warp drive? Good, then at the least you understand the situation we are facing. However, running around like mother hens with their heads chopped off is unacceptable."

The crew of the lower half bowed their heads in shame of their near break down. As the man just said, the way they responded was foolish and would only serve to worsen their situation. If left unchecked, they would have doomed themselves without fail.

"Now now, no need to get so worked up" this time it was the smiling mask who spoke "we all knew that using the warp drive for this mission was in its own right was an experiment. Yet, while these are the results that we were given, they are not the results that were unexpected."

Instantly the crew caught on to the meaning of his words. No matter how bad the situation looked to them at moment, they were still prepared for it.

The Wrath Mask spoke loudly once again to catch their attention."Exactly, everyone here knew the risk and prepared appropriately. But no one did more so than our captain." He gestured to the figure in the chair, who continued to remain quiet and inactive.

"Our captain is well aware of our problem and remains unnerved about it" he spoke strongly when mentioning the captain "do you know why?"

Silence ran through the lower half.

"It is because our captain still has faith in not only our mission, but in the crew that we've selected to carry it out."

A fire lit in the souls of those in the lower half of the bridge.

"The captain knew this would happen...but believes in us."

"We can still make a difference and carry out our mission."

"I'm going to make it, we're going to live..."

And just like that, the negative emotions within the room began transforming. No longer were they a doom to themselves, the crew realized that they were not doomed by anything. The Smiling Mask took this as a que to set them in motion.

"Listen to me, but hear not my words with your ears," He said."We came fully prepared with the finest personnel we could find in existence. We are not finished just yet, we are merely just getting started. There is only one thing, that has not been confirmed, that could stop us."

Everyone was silent. What was it, what was so important, so powerful that it would practically have to be a mountain to stop them.

"One thing that could, up until now, end all of our hard work."

At this, both the Wrath Mask and Smiling Mask men took a steps forward until both were a distance in front of the Calm Mask captain. Then they simultaneously did an about face and took knee towards the captain.

Lowering their heads in submission for just a moment, they looked up and asked.

"Are we still a go with mission 'End Game'?"

Silence, once again it crept through the room and seemingly stole everyone's breath. The captain of the ship remained quiet, even though the atmosphere was loud. Motionless while the air was filled with static energy.

Finally, just when it seemed as if the crystal chair was actually the throne of a statue, the Calm Mask shifted when the captain nodded to the kneeling lieutenants.

Immediately, they rose and turned back to the crew of the lower half.

"Everyone, return to your post and get this bucket of nuts and bolts back in its finest condition" Wrath bellowed.

For a moment, crew was still. What just happened right above there heads, was that all that was standing in the way of their goal. The captain's own say so. And than they understood.

"Quick, someone get me a line to the engine room"-"The sick bay are calling to report that some of the ships personnel were injured upon exiting the warp drive"-"The docking bay has suffered from fires, explosions, and are worried about the cargo"-"Send more personnel to the sub-control rooms"-"My computer is functioning okay if anybody needs it."

The Smiling Masked watch the crew below reorganized itself to work on certain task on fixing the ship. It was chaos, but it was 'controlled' chaos. In many ways, very similar to that of a hive of bee. Everyone's spirits were rekindled by the lieutenants performance, though it was not so much as an act as it was the truth. The air around the captain was so absolute that even the gesture given to them a moment ago was enough to make them feel invincible at accomplishing their tasks. Turning back to look at the captain, Smiles could feel his own heart beating with excitement. It was only a moment ago when he put great faith in his captain who in turn put even greater faith in their mission. And with that his soul burned brighter than any other crew member on the entire ship.

Except for Wrath.

Wrath stood at attention like a well trained soldier ready to execute any command given to him. If so, he would do them without question, hesitation, or regret. For the sake of his captain, he would do anything to accomplish this mission. Though the captain's say so did in fact cause his own moral to burn greatly with passion, he did not need it.

In truth, he needed this just as much.

"Sir!" one of the crew members called up to the officers on the platform. Looking down, they saw several people standing by one computer which seemed to be working fine."We've manage to get our navigational system working again and can now use our scanners."

Wrath nodded before saying "Begin searching the nearby planets for intelligent life forms, and put it on screen."

Turning back to their computer, the small team watched as one of their members started to key in symbols to start the process of scanning. The wall on the end of the room was transparent. The materials used to make the wall worked like one-way glass, so from out to in it was just a black wall and from in to out a see through wall. This allowed the personnel within the bridge to get a first hand look on space.

Smaller screens began to appear on it, each were focused on the eight planets within the solar system.

"Start with the gas giants on the outer side of the asteroid field, they look as if they might produce some interesting creatures" Smiles said to the team."With any luck, they might prove to be-"

Out of the corner of the his Mask's eye, Smiles saw movement stir behind him. Turning he was struck stiff to see that his captain had gotten out of the chair and was walking to the edge of the platform. Once there, standing by the sides of Wrath and Smiles, the captain raised a hand and pointed towards the giant screen in front of them.

"Sir! We've just finished scanning and has confirmed that there is absolutely no life on any of the gas giants. We haven't even found a piece of organic material that could be bacteria." A crew member broke his train of thought.

Looking back at his captain, he followed the finger to where it pointed at on the screen.

"Scan the terrestrial planets next" ordered Wrath who looked back up to see both Smiles and the captain staring at one of the smaller screens."That blue one in particular."

The assembled team began the process of scanning planets once again when the computer started beeping.

"Amazing, just as the captain believed." The team turned back to the platform "We have just confirmed that there is life on the blue planet, and that some of it is in fact intelligent."

"That's good news" called Wrath."Quickly begin searching and analyzing the alien life forms. Find one that fills in our requirements-"

Before Wrath could finish, one member of the assembled team spoke."SIR! We are detecting some sort of power source on the planet."

Smiles turned to the one who said this."What do you mean."

"There is some sort of energy in the blue planet, and within the living beings on it."

'Amazing' Wrath thought in his mind 'our captain was, once again, able to find interesting aliens.'

"But more importantly there seems to be several sources that are different from the rest."

Strangely, the mask of Smiles seemed as if it were frowning."Different? Different how?"

"They're larger than all the other ones. Though some of the regulars seem as if they're pretty big as well, these different ones are in a class of their own. Plus, it's as if they are more potent for their size."

"How many are there?" questioned Wrath.

"In total...nine. And that's for the entire planet, but they also seem to be located on the same continent."

Wrath put a hand on his chin to think. Nine wasn't that many. In fact nine was border lining it and could prove to be complicated in the future. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Smiles.

"It's the law in our business to never take more than ten percent of a species from its native planet. We'd be in big trouble just to take one, since there are not even ten at the least."

"I am well aware, but we are desperate and cannot leave empty handed or even under handed."

"True, but if we are caught committing this crime than everything we've built up will come crumbling down."

They were quiet for a moment, both unsure of what would be the appropriate action to take. They agreed with what the other said, Wrath knew the law of this business and Smiles knew the risk of not taking the risk. Once again they turned to the captain for guidance.

The Calm Mask responded by holding out a fist and stick a thumb out the side.

Then the thumb was turned upwards.

Turning back to the crew, Wrath roared "Our objective is clear. Make preparation to subdue and capture one of the nine aliens."

Just as the crew of the lower half were about to send orders towards the rest of the crew on the ship, Smile inquired more about the aliens they were targeting.

"You there" he pointed to one of the crew member on the scanning team.

"Sir?!"

"These different aliens, are they exactly like in the energy source you were talking about."

The crew member turned back to the computer to type in more symbols. After sitting for a moment the device beeped again as the results came in.

"No sir. Or to be more specific, the energy sources look alike and could be a sign that they are related, but each is a different individual that's either bigger or smaller than next."

"Than don't come up with anything that's half-assed, there can be no screw ups what so ever."

Wrath turned to his peer, a bit of surprise."You've gotten fired up."

"Of coarse, it's just like you said, we can't go back empty handed...or even under handed."

"I see, so than that means that out of all nine..." Wrath replied knowing what his comrade was up to.

"Exactly" said Smiles before crossing his arms."We're going for the **big one**."

* * *

Mean while, on the surface of the blue planet.

Deep within a forest so old that its tree had grown to immense sizes many years prior to the current day, a sound rang throughout the environment. It was loud, powerful, and constant. An endless rush that drowned out anything else.

Through the trees a waterfall roars with such a force that it could be heard from miles away. Though, it would seem to be one of nature's majestic pieces of art, the truth is that it was created long ago during a tectonic battle between man and beast. A battle, so epic, that it would leaves this impressive land mark in its wake.

On both sides of the great falls were giant statues of the two men who fought here so many years ago. Their greatness incomparable to the ones they represent. Facing each other for many years, even as enemies, at peace.

Until today.

A dark and deadly aura hanged in the air around the statues, giving off an acidic taste. It was a presence so immense that it could no go unnoticed, even though it was right next to the roaring falls.

Standing at the foot of both statues, beaten and bruised, were two young boys. Though twelve years of age, both were swelling with such power it was nearly impossible to not think that they were anything but children.

The one on the left had long ghostly hair with dark purple skin. Two gigantic, clawed wings were spread from his back and a mark of a four point star was at the center of his face. His eyes were a soulless gray while his pupils red with murder. In his left hand, black and white lightning cracked and snapped, giving off a sound oddly close to that of a thousand bird chirping.

On the right was a blond boy in an orange and blue jumpsuit. From head to toe he was covered in a mysterious aura, burning with rage. The red shroud gave him long ears and a thick tail that made up half his body length. His hands were bone crushing claws and his mouth was filled with many a sharp fangs. Like his adversary, his pupils were red as blood and filled with outrage. In rotating in his right hand was a blue sphere covered in the burning energy that surrounded the boy himself, looking as if he were holding onto a vengeful spirit. It was hard to tell if he was truly human or some wild animal.

The only thing both had in commen was the head band, with a symbol similar to that of a leaf, resting at their foreheads.

The two had clashed against one another in most ferocious battle, leaving behind dents and scratches in their wake. Both had done the other great physical damage, and emotional damage at the same time.

Their reasons for this battle were completely different. One faught to destroy what was most wretched in his life, the other to save what was most precious.

Glaring at one another, seeking to earn victory through battles of in the other's mind, it was decided that this would be their last clash with one another.

For a very long time.

In an instant they disappeared into thin air, only to reappear at the center of the falls with blazing speed.

"CHIDORI" cried the winged one.

"RASAENGAN" roared the beast like other.

The one on the left struck out with his hand of lighting while one on the right with his crystal blue orb. Both attacks caused the other to hault upon impact, their power nearly neutralizing each other. But the users would simply let it end with another tie.

Both poured as much of their power into their techniques as they could imagine they had. In respond both attacks began to rattle and shift, trying to find a foothold or avantage the other did not.

All of a sudden, the power emitting from the young boys in their final clash was so much that the a black sphere appeared between both of them. A shadow of their will and determination to defeat the other. It began to grow and as so engulfed their arms and entired bodies until all that remain in their place was a giant, black sphere.

On the inside, time froze. It was completely white and no sound was audible. The black lightning and blue sphere that both opponents held just a moment ago hand disappeared from sight and almost from sense. They moved slowly within this space, still attempting to strike the other down. The winged boy's hand glided past the blond's and plunged the tip of his fingers into his chest. At the same time the beast of a boy clawed at the head band the winged one wore, drawing a deep line through the leaf symbol within it.

On the outside, cracks began to appear in the black sphere which had just reached a point of stability. Spreading all around it, the cracks shined bright light from the great shadow. It continued into there wasn't a spot of the darkness from before, but instead a ball shinining many colors of the rainbow. It was an amazing, even almost beautiful sight to see.

The two stared at one at each other in the void like space, knowing that this was they moment they were waiting for. Though they did not speak, their eyes did all the talking that was required.

This...was goodbye.

* * *

Hey guys, me again \(^-^).

hope you liked this prologue that I made to start this fic. I was trying to make sure it wasn't to quick while still sticking to my plot line and tried to make sure it was long enough to entertain. When I get to writing other chapters I think I'll be able to balance myself and write pages that entertain you readers.

Anyway, give lots of reviews and tell me what you think. Whether its grammar or pointers I'll gladly take them(seriously though, try to be nice. lol)

I'm sure you might have questions. Who are the aliens, what are their true plans, etc. stuff like that.

Well I'm gonna get started with the next chapter, so here.


End file.
